This Is Madness!
by Flareblade16
Summary: 07 Movieverse So when a group of fans are unleased upon the unsuspecting residents of the 2007 Transformers movie, things are going get a little nuts. To put things mildly...


A/N: This is something that has been running around in my head for a while now. This was written when I still had my scool laptop, so I shall still have it here. So relax, enjoy, and have fun watching the fangirls screw with the plotline!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Nigel. Nigel belongs to SHMOMS of Deviantart.

--

Chapter 1: Something Psycho This Way Comes

"I'm gonna die!" Mel wailed as a whirlwind whipped around her. The winds had picked her up out of nowhere, just as she was packing to go to her uncle's lake house. Well that plan was shot to hell now. Suddenly, the Disneyland Tea Cup ride from hell was brought to an abrupt end when the vortex decided to dump her on what felt like gravel.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?" a concerned voice cried out as somebody pulled Mel back onto herfeet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she grumbled as she stood and turned towards this new person. "Where the hell am –" but before she could finish her sentence, or get a good look at her companion, she was interrupted by the roar of a car engine and very familiar Camaro screeching to a halt in front of the two misplaced teenagers and evicting it's passengers.

What happened would be imprinted in the minds of all the humans present for the rest of their lives. With the grinding of gears and God knows what else, the Camaro transformed and stood up to reveal a being that shouldn't have existed. Standing before the humans was the object of many a fan girl's affection, was the Transformer known as Bumblebee.

Mel froze, jaw gaping before she decided to bolt and let loose an ear-splitting screech of surprise and terror as she dashed away from the approaching Barricade, just as he transformed and attacked Bumblebee. A near-constant mantra of 'This shouldn't be possible!' was pounding in her head, so the sounds of the two Cybertronians clashing barely registered in her head.

Reality came crashing back when gravity and her overly stuffed backpack decided to unbalance her as she tried to stop as she stopped at the top of a small hill, and she went careening down towards the fence at the bottom of the slope. Mel was brought to a halt when she crashed into the said fence. She lay there, winded and praying that none of her things in her bag had been broken.

'If my laptop's broken, I'm gonna have to hurt somebody,' she growled to herself.

"Hey, you alright down there?" the other person from earlier called out.

Mel craned her neck as far as her current position and levels of pain would allow her, and shot a scathing glare at the person. The newcomer turned out to be a girl who, by the sound of her voice, was most likely close to Mel's own age. Mel couldn't make out anything of this new girl's face from where she was lying, except that the face was framed by very short hair.

"Does it LOOK like I'm okay?" she half-snarled in response as she began to painfully stand up for second time in the past five minutes.

"Sheesh! No need to bite my head of!" the new girl replied in an affronted manner. The sounds of a body shuffling down the gravel slope followed shortly after.

"Sorry," Mel mumbled sheepishly. "No offence, but who the hell are you?"

The new girl favored her with a small smile at this as she came to a halt at the base of the slope. The new girl looked to be about the same age as she was, and was a few inches taller. Most of her brown hair had been cut quite short, but her bangs were long enough to hang in front of her eyes.

"It's alright. Oh, and the name's Nigel," she replied, extending her hand.

"I'm Mel," the blond replied as she shook Nigel's hand. "You realize who that was back there, right?" she asked, her eyes flicking towards the top of the slope, where the sounds of the two robots clashing and Sam Witwicky's terrified screeches were still audible to the girl's ears.

"Hell yeah!" Nigel replied, a mad grin on her face.

Mickey returned the trademark crazed fangirl grin.

"Dibs on Jazz and Frenzy!" she yelped happily as she bolted up the slope.

"As long as you keep your hands off of Screamer!" Nigel replied, following the other girl.

Mel just let out a bark of laughter as she got to the top of the slope, pausing to wait for Nigel and to catch her breath. When the other girl caught up with her, they looked up as a silver thing flew over their heads, screeching in a combination of fear and rage. They just smiled and kept walking in the direction that Frenzy's head come flying from.

"So how are we going to introduce ourselves?" Mel asked as the duo began walking in the direction that the psycho ninja bot's head had come flying from.

"I dunno," Nigel replied. "I guess we'll figure it out when we get there."

'And pray to God and Primus that we don't somehow get smushed..' Mel thought to herself as they approached Bumblebee, who was busy talking in his own way to Sam and Mikeala. Mel was going to speak up to get the trio's attention, but Nigel did the job for her.

"Hello!" she yelped happily, waving her hand vigorously at the others, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Needless to say, this most certainly got their attention.

--

A/N: And so it begins! (cackles madly) Anywho, I'll see you guys next chapter. Bye!


End file.
